


The Devil's Playground

by Nxcht



Category: Alan Wake (Video Game), Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Dark, Horror, Killing, Other, Short One Shot, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23013661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nxcht/pseuds/Nxcht
Summary: Ahh first quickfic/oneshot on this website ever! (And it's a short one )Decided to write out a concept flying around aimlessly in my head and I was craving to write something without much of the commitment.I may expand on something like this in the near future. ( Please expect more soon! )So here it is! I hope you like it! (I also hope you like random crossovers!)Concept based on a tumblr rp threadThank you PacketofRedApples for the kind words and encouragement!! ( God knows I needed it )
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	The Devil's Playground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PacketofRedApples](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/gifts).



> Ahh first quickfic/oneshot on this website ever! (And it's a short one )
> 
> Decided to write out a concept flying around aimlessly in my head and I was craving to write something without much of the commitment.
> 
> I may expand on something like this in the near future. ( Please expect more soon! )
> 
> So here it is! I hope you like it! (I also hope you like random crossovers!) 
> 
> Concept based on a tumblr rp thread
> 
> Thank you PacketofRedApples for the kind words and encouragement!! ( God knows I needed it )

Samantha Giddings ran with feet barely touching the moistened ground, lungs screaming mutely with the aching for air that hung densely around her. Her brain was urging her to run, run faster through the  inkish black of night. Dark natural silhouettes, sometimes of people and sometimes of trees marking the densely surrounded wood along her potential path of escape. **The Devil’s playground.**   
  
After what seemed like an age, the blonde could run no more. Stumbling to a group of trees, she fell against a trunk and leaned her entire weight up against it as gasped for air, desperately trying to catch her breath through white hot terror.

If she was listening for any signs of what was gaining on her, they would be deafened by the sound of her heart pounding impossibly loud in her ears. Her head would spin dizzy and light but would not relent, not before she felt a pair of hands grab firmly at her shoulders through the trees behind her.    
  
_“Found you, Samanthaa..”_   
  
The voice itself would drown out even her heart beat before it stopped all together. 


End file.
